Alfred the Ancient
"Truth is always worth the price." -'''Alfred the Ancient' Alfred the Ancient is an incredibly old inter/multi-dimensional creature that resembles a blonde teenage fox in the Sonic universe. He was created byThe Insanitiston deviantart. He was first seen by Sonic and his friends trying to steal the Chaos Emeralds with his sadistic, tormenting alternate personality Hamaveck the Hateful so he could use them to end creation and himself, achieving a state of, what he believed to be perpetual peace. After a long confrontation, Alfred realizes life's importance and helps Sonic and his friends defeat Hamaveck in his own body and stop the plan he set into motion. Afterwards, Alfred became friends with the people of Mobius and began to fight to protect them alongside Sonic as well as Alfred's love intrest, Laina Paramore. History Alfred the Ancient began his life once as a human male in an alternate version of Earth. He had a miserable human life that turned especially nasty after the love of his life was killed in an incident he still has little information on when he was 16. Driven mad by this tragedy, Alfred developed a duel personality which in time called itself Hamaveck, a purely sadistic creature that thrives on the pain and suffering of others with no thoughts of mercy or pity for anything, even himself. In this state, Alfred torched his school with himself, the students he hated so much and his teachers still inside. He emerged from the flames as the fire crew arrived, screaming and belowing to the sky. After being taken to hospital, Alfred died soon after. However, this was not the end of Alfred. Somehow his and Hamaveck's living consciousness managed to continue living and found a way to exit and enter alternate realities at will. However, the price for this was requiring to build a new body for them to share in order to have a physical presence in the universe they inhabited. Each time they did, the process took many years until the body was completed. All the while Hamaveck put Alfred through unimaginable torture in a specially designed dimension that existed inside the combined consiousness of both Alfred and Hamaveck. Hamaveck tore apart Alfred's body until there was nothing left of him then rebuilt one for him so the torture could start again. Although the bodies constructed in this dimension weren't real, Alfred still felt every moment of the pain. At the end of every "session", as Hamaveck called them, Hamaveck showed Alfred a different way that his love had died, praying on Alfred's uncertainty on how she had actually died and making sure he never, ever forgot the pain he went through that started the whole series of events, simply doing it to please himself, finding Alfred's pain to be "funny." In order to preserve the bodies the two of them made, Hamaveck began to experiment with other ways to enter alternate universes that didn't involve the necessary killing of both he and Alfred in order for their consciousness to move on. One of his first experiments involved literally breaking through into alternate universes with Hamaveck using Alfred as a vessel so he would catch the worst of the pain. The first time they tried this, Alfred broke into a universe and began to hurtle at 200,000 miles an hour, gathering space dust and space rocks around him until he resembled a meteorite. He fell down through the universe for close to a century with the body he inhabited designed to be near immortal (a deliberate move by Hamaveck to keep Alfred from ending his pain) until he finally landed on a planet with primative humanoids inhabiting it. He created a crater on a tiny island and was left burning in it for a week before anyone got close to him and the entire time from beginning to end, for nearly 100 years he was screaming. Alfred's Plan After years and years of travelling to alterate universes for the sake of Hamaveck's enjoyment in bringing pain to other species, Alfred was completely suicidal but was incapable of finding a way to end his existance. He began to come up with a plan. In each universe Alfred and Hamaveck visited, Alfred copied and absorbed power and energy into his body with the eventual intention of using it to destroy himself, Hamaveck and every single universe the two of them had visited, considering life to be a pointless journey of pain that he would do a favour by ending. Alfred exercised this plan for centuries while Hamaveck gleefully fed him noble thoughts of suicide while knowing that Alfred's plan would not succeed, due to the fact that not every universe would be destroyed therefore their consciousnesses would continue to exist and move on to another universe just to start the cycle all over again. Sonic's Universe After centuries of misery, pain and agony simply for Hamaveck's benefit, the two of them came to the universe of Sonic the hedgehog and immediately morphed their bodies to suit the natural environment, becoming a blonde fox when Alfred was the dominant personality and becoming a black hedgehog when Hamaveck was. The two of them heard rumours of the Chaos Emeralds and Alfred and Hamaveck began to hunt for them, first enlisting the services of Scourge the Hedgehog in the Anti-Mobius reality then moving to the actual Mobius reality to find the remaining ones. In the meantime a hedgehog girl named Laina became recruited by G.U.N. and began to fight Hamaveck, unaware of Alfred's presence inside him. Alfred meanwhile was beginning to feel a strong attachment to Laina as she had a profound resemblance to the love of Alfred's life. His feelings for her began to contrast with his desires for death and he felt an inner turmoil that began to worry Hamaveck. If Alfred developed feelings beyond his desire for death he might realise that he had gained enough power to fight Hamaveck and retake control of his body. And this was obviously something Hamaveck could not allow. As the two of them gathered together the Chaos Emeralds with Sonic and his friends fighting against him, Alfred began to reveal his story to Laina who felt a sympathy unshared by the others for Alfred. Alfred also revealed that Laina reminded Alfred of his love and so he felt a mixture of hatred and desire for her, hatred in that he wanted to forget the painful experience he suffered and desire because he wanted to feel the happiness he had once felt so many years previously. While Laina tried to convince Alfred that life was worth saving and protecting, Shadow the Hedgehog began to work with G.U.N. to find a way to either capture or kill Alfred and Hamaveck, first experimenting with the Lunar Cannon aboard the Ark then enlisting Dr Eggman's services in creating a prison for him. Neither plans worked however; Hamaveck caused the blast from the Lunar Cannon to backfire on the Ark and destroy it and also subdued Dr Eggman before he could finish the cell, destroying his notes and leaving Eggman on the main tower of his base, hanging by his underwear with his moustache burnt off. Laina eventually got through to Alfred who began to question Hamaveck with the knowledge that the power he had gained would aid him to fight back. Hamaveck, furious, fought Alfred and beat him into submission before taking away Alfred's powers for himself. With Alfred chained deep inside Hamaveck, Hamaveck proceeded with his initial plan to use the powers he and Alfred had collected to plunge Mobius in a perpetual state of suffering and pain. He stole the final emerald from Laina and travelled to Mobotropolis to find Sonic and his comrades ready for him. Hamaveck fought against them, using an embodiment of Alfred's anger, pain and suffering as well as Hamaveck's dark powers to assist him. Although powerful, Hamaveck couldn't beat the combined strength of all the heroes together then resorted to extreme measures, using the Emeralds to morph into his super form: a demonic, deformed giant with a broken and beaten Alfred visibly chained in the centre. In this form, Sonic and his friends were no match and were easily defeated. Laina then made a heartfelt appeal to Alfred for help who felt her warmth and kindness and became inspired when she said she loved him. Alfred, putting himself and Hamaveck through unendurable agony in the process, literally tore himself from Hamaveck and severed the ties between them. Alfred, now empowered with his new abilities in his own angelic super form, managed to fight and defeat Hamaveck with Laina at his side. Alfred then proceeded to use his power to undo all the destruction Hamaveck had caused in that universe. Aftermath After being freed from Hamaveck's influence, Alfred grew to be friends with Sonic and his friends with Laina's help, earning their trust and respect. It took longer in some cases considering he had nearly killed half of them personally but he eventually came to be close friends with the whole group. Alfred personally scattered the Emeralds around the world to keep Hamaveck from them who had gone with Darka to heal. Alfred remained a consultant for G.U.N. and moved into a house with Laina. Chaos Croc's Attack Not long after Hamaveck's assault on Mobotropolis, the robotic creature Chaos Croc (created by link) appeared in Mobius atop his floating fortress of Neo Robia, having left his own dead planet to find another to conquer. He immediately dispatched various battle ships to attack Mobotropolis and the rest of the planet and also began robotizing the population. Croc also came to personally oversee the operations in Mobotropolis and found to his surprise, alternate versions of the heroes from his own dimension fighting against his armies. He spotted Laina, whom he didn't recognize and personally robotized her. However due to Laina being incapable of being hypnotized by anyone except Darka, she proved immune to Croc's hypnosis and fought back against him. Furious she proved immune to his mind control, Croc attacked Laina viciously and tore out circuits in her chest. Alfred, enraged, knocked Croc back and picked up Laina and immediately flew to Angel Island to the Master Emerald to be healed and changed back to Mobian. He successfully made it to the island and changed her back and healed her wound but Knuckles the echidna started asking questions about what was going on across the sea in Mobotropolis. Before Alfred could answer, they saw Neo Robia home into view above them and attack the island with squadrons of small battleships. To Chaos Croc's surprise however, Eggman had sent his own fleet of battleships to dispatch with what he perceived to be a potential threat to his perfected view of a robotic kingdom under '''his '''rule, not Croc's. With G.U.N. chipping in with the assault on Neo Robia and Croc's forces distracted, Alfred realized the metallic island's origins must have been from another dimension of space and so, to get a better understanding of their enemy, he opened his own portal to it, using the Master Emerald to do so. He asked Laina to hold down the fort and protect the Emerald while he was gone and set off to Croc's home dimension. Arriving in the area, Alfred found nothing but a polluted wasteland surrounded with ruined metal buildings and thick clouds of smoke. To his shock, he also found the heroes of Mobius there too, robotized and not functioning. He went to the main archive in the Metal Mobotropolis and discovered the planet's history. Croc had initially been a mindless walking robotizer under the Empress Sally Acorn's rule. During an encounter with the Master Emerald however, Croc gained self awareness and began feeling remorse for the army of robots he had created at the behest of his creator. Expressing these emotions to his master, Sally immediately wanted Croc shut down as she couldn't risk a self aware robot turning against her. Enraged, Croc and Sally fought but Sally was eventually defeated and put under Croc's control. Croc then assumed control of the planet yet was forced to think of alternate plans when he discovered from the spirit of the master emerald, Tikal, that his planet was beyond saving. He converted Angel Island into Neo Robia and left for another dimension, leaving behind the polluted world Alfred had seen and destroying all the Chaos Emeralds in the process. Having learnt all he needed to and accepting Croc's world was beyond help, Alfred left to fight Croc personally and take him down for good. He arrived back on Mobius to a destructive scene. Neo Robia, Angel Island, G.U.N. and Eggman's armies were all caught in a brutal conflict in the sky that was tearing each other to shreds. Deciding to stop this, Alfred flew to Neo Robia to fight Croc head on and finish this. Bewilderd and fascinated by Alfred's apparent uniquness, Croc agreed to fight Alfred. Croc held his own considerably in the fight but was defeated in his normal form. Going to desperate measures, Croc morphed into his super form, Omega Croc and attacked Alfred head on. Overwhelmed and caught off guard, Alfred was beaten down quickly but, having learnt of Croc's super form's power weaknesses still fought back long enough for Croc's power cells to drain. His plan worked and Croc reverted back to his normal form, exhausted and low on power, to prevent himself from draining completely. Defeated, Croc surrendered and was taken by G.U.N. to a maximum security prison. Return of Eggman After defeating Croc, Alfred went to find Laina but she was nowhere to be found. Reports then reached Alfred that Laina was ransacking the G.U.N. base in a frenzy, looking for the Chaos Emeralds. Alfred immediately went to the base only to arrive too late with Laina escaping with the emerald and leaving behind the wrecked base. Using footage of her destruction, Alfred deduced that she must have been under someone elses control and given that Darka is the only one who can control her, she must have been the person behind it. Alfred, furious and anxious for Laina's safety, immediately started looking for Darka yet became distracted by news of Eggman's battleships off the coast of Angel Island. The reports detailed Eggman taking control of the captured Neo Robia, Chaos Croc's fortress, and stealing it for his own purposes, mainly his main flagship. As Alfred, reluctantly led an assault on the flagship with G.U.N. he noticed Darka and the still hypnotized Laina making their way on board. Having had to have contended with a barrage of gunfire from the island's defenses, Alfred managed to save Laina from being thrown off the edge of the floating fortress by a now Eggman controlled Darka and flew her to shore. As she was too tired to fight, he left her with a G.U.N. medical unit and went to defeat Eggman only to find Darka, now under her own control once more, doing half the job already. Alfred and the G.U.N. soldiers joined her and took Eggman prisoner, putting him in the Mobotropolis jail and keeping the floating metallic island and it's robotic inhabitants in a forcefield. The Army of Roses Alfred returned to Laina after the battle to find her recovering from her ordeal yet ashamed of having caused so much chaos while hypnotized. The news that Darka had escaped with another Chaos Emerald didn't help and she felt compelled to try and redeem herself. Alfred, feeling sympathy for her, tried to cheer her up by taking her on a trip around town only for it to be ruined by the failed science project of Eggman's: Tibleam and her Army of Roses. The armarda had apparently attacked the city as a reaction to Hamaveck, who Tibleam thought was working for G.U.N., attacking her base and stealing the Chaos Emerald in her possession. Tibleam's army attacked the city with the Freedom Fighters and G.U.N. putting up a formidable defense only to be defeated and driven back to the north half of Mobotropolis. After suffering their defeat at the hands of the Army of Roses, Laina began to think of a plan to outwit Tibleam. She proposed to the others that she infiltrate the Army of Roses as a soldier and take them down from the inside. She failed to tell Alfred the plan before going through with it and left before being given the chance to say goodbye. After Laina left, Alfred felt hurt and betrayed by the fact that she had gone through with it without informing him and began to monitor Tibleam's fortress for suspicious activity. As Laina slowly worked her way up through the ranks, Alfred became more and more bitter at the fact he hadn't been included on her decision and secretly went to the base to talk to her. After a heated argument, Alfred left infuriated and Laina was left hurt and upset, ashamed with her ignorance of Alfred's feelings. Despite this, Laina continued with the mission and actually came to be a friend of Tibleams and was entrusted with the position of her personal adviser. With this new position, Laina sent the Freedom Fighters the message to attack as she sabotaged the base from inside. G.U.N. and the Freedom Fighters stormed the base as Laina fought against a furious Tibleam with Alfred chipping in with the fight. The pair eventually defeated Tibleam and the Army of Roses was disbanded. Alfred and Laina then patched things up, Alfred learning to forgive and forget and they returned home. Hamaveck's Revenge As the Army of Roses were subdued and taken to prison, Alfred and Laina breathed a sigh of relief as they returned to their normal lives. However, unbeknownst to them, Hamaveck was putting a new plan into action. Soon after returning home, news reached the couple that Amy Rose had gone missing which prompted them to investigate. After finding no trace of her, they recieved word that she had been sighted in downtown Mobotropolis with Hamaveck, destroying the area with Blaze. Confused and not knowing what Hamaveck had done, Alfred and Laina went to stop them. They arrived in downtown Mobotropolis to find the sightings had been correct. Amy and Blaze had been corrupted by Hamaveck into destroying the city. Personality ''"He never raised his voice. Not like Hamaveck. Alfred doesn't need to. He never did to make his point. And then we knew. We knew the terrible truth about him. That while Hamaveck tears down universes again and again and tortures the people living there for days on end while Alfred just stands there and then comes to end the lives of the suffering, Only when it was our turn did any of us realize Alfred's true motives. He was being kind." Scourge the hedgehog on Alfred after his defeat by his hands. Alfred, having been tortured for thousands, maybe even millions of years has developed a profound detatchment from emotional connections with anything or anyone. His sense of justice or morality had been nearly completely destroyed by Hamaveck's continual abuse of him before Alfred managed to seperate from him and form his own personality. In time, Alfred began to re-experience emotions he hadn't felt in years such as love and friendship and even true anger. While his experience of emotion is little, Alfred has begun to develop true attachments to people such as Laina and his friends. Originally, Alfred's sole purpose was to bring a true and unending death to both him and existence itself. He saw nothing worth living for in life and developed the philosphy that if life was nothing but a struggle then it wasn't worth living and due to the fact that he had been made unnaturally immortal thanks to Hamaveck, Alfred was desperate for a state of non existance that eventually spread into a desire to rid the entire cosmos of the "disease of life". After suffering unimaginable agony for millenia however, Alfred, through Laina, began to understand that while life may be brutal, painful and downright cruel at times, it is ultimately worth fighting for and living is preferrable to dying. With this new mindset, Alfred began to develop a new, much more positive view on life. While at times he still argued the point that life could be cruel and unbarable, he always managed to prove to himself that it's worth fighting for. This contrasting nature to his personality caused Alfred a great deal of pain even after his seperation from Hamaveck as he constantly questioned whether he should be fighting to protect life or not. His inner debate was also effected by the immense power he had culminated with Hamaveck over the millenia they spent wandering realities and whether or not he had the right to use it for one reason or another. This ultimately led to his conclusion that while his power may be used for good, he had to constantly be aware of the fact that it could be used for evil as well. As such, Alfred eventually swore to himself that he would not use his powers except to undo what his dark counterpart had done first. Due to having numbed himself to most emotions over the years, Alfred spent a great deal of time learning to let down his defensive walls and actually openly feel emotions again. He didn't always understand or know when to laugh or acknowledge someone trying to be nice to him and could sometimes take it the wrong way. He could also act remarkably cold at times, especially to his enemies. If someone did enough to upset him, Alfred would always act fiercly yet maintained a degree of calmness as he showed his disdain for those he despises. Also due to his inexperience in normal life, Alfred can seem amazingly naive at times. He often fails to grasp simple concepts that are everyday for most normal people and finds a lot of things people do every day to be bewildering and curious. In this state, Alfred is often the subject of both derision and sympathy. Some find these little acts cute, others annoying. Even Shadow the Hedgehog was baffled by the fact that Alfred couldn't understand how to do simple things like opening a Cola bottle. If anything, Alfred's cold, emotionless demeaner is balanced out by his curiosity and naivity. The fact that he can be very intense and knowledgeable about some things while being totally inexperienced with others draws an interesting and often humourous contrast with his personality. Having spent his life in turmoil and pain, Alfred detestes those who take advantage of the pain of others and considers villains like Eggman to be pathetic and beneath him. He often voices his belief that the terms hero and villain or good and evil should be used sparingly. He believed that life dictates no sense of right or wrong but the choices of everyone is what decides what happens in their lives as well as others. So when someone like Eggman selfishly tries to take over the world for no reason other than personal gain, Alfred acts accordingly, not because he considers it the right thing to do, but because he considers the person to have no real reason to do so. He considers people like Eggman to be beneath him due to the fact that they have accomplished nothing but their own selfish needs rather than the needs of others. Despite his hatred of most evil-doers, Alfred has shown to have an incredible sense of control over his anger and has been claimed to never be seen to raise his voice at anyone but Hamaveck, who Alfred seems to both love like a brother and hate with the deepest, darkest passion imaginable. His self-control is so absolute, it's even been shown to frighten certain villains and even heroes. He barely shows any emotion when dealing out his own personal justice, even in cases where it may frighten or disturb others. In spite of all this detatchment from normal emotional responses, Alfred has definately shown a moral compass when it comes to the villains he helps defeat. He is genuinly appalled by them and their actions and tries his best to stop them. He also cares extremely deeply for the people close to him like Laina who he'd gladly die for. Alfred has also been shown to be a real lover of music. He adopts a love for the piano and practices daily on it. He also seems to be capable of conducting a whole orchestra to a crowd in an effort to be accepted by Sonic and his friends. Mannarisms Due to Alfred having had a minimum of contact with other people for centuries, Alfred has lost touch of how to talk to people on a casual level. He often gets confused at casual conversations and doesn't always understand what people are talking about at first, much to the embarressment of those around him. He often speaks in a very formal and dignified manner, speaking with great curtosy and manners to those around him even in casual conversation. This contrasts with Hamaveck's blunt, often foul-mouthed way of speaking to others and aparent disregard to others while talking. Relationships Hamaveck Alfred and Hamaveck share an incredibly complex and very dark relationship and have done since Hamaveck was made. The duo treat each other very differently for very different reasons due to their past and what they have done to each other. Hamaveck treats Alfred as a necessary irritation and is constantly trying to tear him down and turn him into something like himself while Alfred has tried his best to treat Hamaveck like a brother who strayed off a path of goodness. Alfred has incredibly mixed feelings towards Hamaveck. Part of him loves Hamaveck like a brother as they've been through so much together but the other half of him despises Hamaveck for what he is and the fact that a monster like this actually originated inside himself. In many ways, Alfred blames himself for Hamaveck's actions, being the one who originally created him in his mind. Alfred and Hamaveck represent two different responses to tragedy and pain. Alfred represents a person who can go through Hell, reach his lowest point and manage to rise above it while Hamaveck represents a person who would sink to a low and be happy to stay there. Alfred can move along while Hamaveck is content to stay in his own little cycle of torture and bloodshed for eternity and stay ignorant and blissful in his sadism. For this reason, the both of them pity the other for not understanding their own viewpoints yet the both of them seem incapable of moving on from the other, in one way or another. Powers and abilities Powers Alfred has spent years accumilating powers and abilities from other universes and so is exceptionally powerful yet despite this, he definately shows a deliberate restraint to his powers considering their capacity and so often uses only a fraction of his potential. Also, considering Alfred and Hamaveck's power was divided when they seperated, this lack of absolute power is hardly surprising. 'Haos Energy:'Alfred's basic weapon comes to the manipulation and physical manifestation of light energy which act as an ordered substitute for Chaos energy. Alfred can refract the light around him to create physical manifestations of anything he chooses such as spears, swords and shields and forcefields. Alfred is the discoverer of this energy and so far, only he has been shown to be able to use it. 'Adapting:'Alfred and Hamaveck's bodies share a genetic makeup which allows them to copy, adapt to and absorb any power they choose and graft it onto their dna structure. Once the power is grafted to them, the power is capable of being "redesigned" to suit their personal bodies. In Alfred's case, these powers were shaped into the form of light that conduct the power and energy he uses. Physical abilities 'Combat:'Alfred, along with Hamaveck, has spent years perfecting his own unique style of combat but unlike Hamaveck, he has more control over his style. Alfred's fighting style consists of very controlled, fluid movements which allows him to leap from one enemy to another, knocking them down with one blow before knocking another down then returning to the first before he rises again. When fighting a single enemy, Alfred tends to use agility rather than absolute strength to outwit his target and then, when he has them in a state he finds vulnerable, he finishes them off with the final blow. In combat, Alfred also uses Haos energy to his advantage in order to overbalance his opponent. 'Free Running:'Alfred's use of strength and agility is maximized in his use of free running skills. Alfred has been shown to be a profound free runner and has the capacity to run and leap over huge distances on top of buildings and has shown to be incredibly maneuverable whilst climbing buildings. 'Flight:'Alfred has two wings on the right side of his body, one white, one black which are capable of full flight across great distances. Alfred also uses them to assist him in free running and scaling buildings. Forms Pure Chaos form Alfred's version of the fabled super form. He can only enter this form while possessing the seven chaos emeralds. Alfred's skin begins to glow bright white and a golden aura surrounds him. His white and black wings also appear on the right side of his body along with a larger golden feathered wing on his left. His eyes glow bright blue as well and his whole body is bathed in bright light. In this form, Alfred is capable of utilizing the full extent of his powers and has been shown to be capable of healing or undoing any damage caused by him or Hamaveck, even returning lost ones from death that Hamaveck had killed. While in this form, Alfred is completly invulnerable and cannot be hurt or scarred in anyway. He is also capable of temporarily taking away another's abilities, at least until he shifts out of his form. While utilizing this form, Alfred has the powers of a god and can do or undo pretty much anything he chooses. Alfred has only gone into this form once so far and has admitted to only using it in conditions that had no alternative. He would not even use it to bring back those wipped out during a natural disaster, considering the loss of life to be necessary and part of nature. Weaknesses Alfred and Hamaveck's weaknesses aren't very well known as he has been shown to be extremely difficult to kill or wound. However, their physical weaknesses do exist. They lie in the corporal form they share, hence the only way to render them physically unempowered is to force their spirit forms, a large black shapeless mass resembling a large shadow for Hamaveck and a large, splendid light for Alfred, to seperate from their physical bodies. Once the spirit had been seperated, it's a lot easier to fight them off provided the fighter in question has the tools need to fight a non-corporal being. There are various ways of doing this: 'Zodiac Blade:'A blade forged many years ago in a universe Hamaveck and Alfred once visited. When the blade pierces through the body and touches a person's soul or spirit, it forces the spirit to retreat out the body and flee as fast as it can. This weapon was used by Alfred to try and combat Hamaveck's remnants and provided the Freedom Fighters an edge over them. 'The Deconstructor:'A machine developed by Eggman to deatomize Hamaveck's physical structure and leave his spirit form without a body. This wasn't entirely effective as Hamaveck broke out the machine before the process could complete. 'Spells:'Certain magical spells can be used in certain universes to force Hamaveck or Alfred to leave the body he inhabits. Image Gallery Alfred the fox by 1feellikeamonster-d58bigd-2.jpg|Alfred's old look Because alfred lives by 1feellikeamonster-d3p6bkq-1.jpg|First kiss Laina got tired of walking by 1feellikeamonster-d3nenr1-2.jpg|Alfred with his girlfriend Laina Super alfred and hamaveck by 1feellikeamonster-d5m9j3c-2.jpg|Alfred and Hamaveck in their super forms Alfredxlaina by 1feellikeamonster-d5pho61-2.png|Alfred and Laina My two ocs and the insantists by 1feellikeamonster-d58d6r7-2.jpg|Alfred with the rest of the gang C alfred and hamaveck by c8lin the hedgie-d5v4l88-2.jpg Inside by 1feellikeamonster-d60dy0g-2.jpg|Alfred being tortured by Hamaveck Family1 by 1feellikeamonster-d68unah-2.jpg|Alfred with his family Babys by 1feellikeamonster-d68rwu6-2.jpg|Baby Alfred with others Alfred in the black knight by 1feellikeamonster-d69upg5-2.jpg|Alfred in Sonic and the Black Knight Laina and Alfred.png|Alfred and Laina in pony form Gender bender by 1feellikeamonster-d70ok72.jpeg|Female form Alfred Yes by 1feellikeamonster-d8ipji8.jpg Wedding day by 1feellikeamonster-d8g51gb.jpg Legandery lovers by 1feellikeamonster-d8f85w0.jpg Alfred n laina by laina paramore-d9vsuyo.jpg Quotes *"Life is never ambivalent." *"Why do you fight against me and Hamaveck when you know we can overpower you?" *"Am I a god? Hardly. I've just had more time to think on things than most mortals and trust me, its not all its cracked up to be." *"Away with you!" - Before unleashing his special move. *"Morality is a falsehood in my opinion. But the determination and strength behind it is a most beautiful thing I have never encountered since." *"The darkness Hamaveck wields does not portray his nature. It mearly points out the capacity and potential his nature has to drag us all down with it." *"Judgement..." - Before unleashing his special move in his Pure Chaos Form. *"I've spent my life as a demigod apologising. It's time I took Hamaveck's deeds as my responsibility. I will undo what my other side has done." *"You must learn to ignore your fear. If your afraid you can't act. If you can't act you can't defend. If you can't defend you die." Alfred training Laina. Theme Song(s) Main Theme:Move Along - All American Rejects Secondary Theme:Run Boy Run - Woodkid Tertiary Theme: Outro - M83 Alfred and Laina:Sanctuary - Utada Hikaru Alfred and Laina 2: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls Whilst working with Hamaveck:They - Jem Alfred and Hamaveck Orchestral: Eric's Grief/The Bleeds - Nathan Barr Battle Theme: L'Oscurita dell'Ignoto - Yoko Shimomura Alfred Vs Hamaveck: Pretender - Ninja Tracks Orchestral Theme: 503 - Hans Zimmer Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Good Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Elemental Abilities